Somebody that I used to know
by itskidrauhl
Summary: "¿Cómo puedo cumplir mi promesa si desapareces? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti". —Yatori Week. Día 3. Drabble.


_Disclaimer applied_**. Adachi Toka © Noragami.**

Prompt:_ Era entre elegir Apology o Promise, pero voy a mezclar los dos_

* * *

**Somebody that I used to know.**

******Y**_atori**W**eek**. **Día 3**.**_

Capítulo único.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Yato!

— ¡Yatty-chan!

Los presentes se conmocionaron cuando el joven Dios, luego de casi tres meses había aparecido. Miró hacía su alrededor, casi con desesperación. — ¡¿Dónde está Hiyori?!

Yukine hizo una mueca. — Está llena de exámenes y por eso no pudo venir, eso me dijo la última vez que vino.

— ¡¿Y cuándo fue esa última vez?!

Daikoku le puso una mano en el hombro. — Oye chico, estás herido y debes descansar, Hiyori ya debe estar durmiendo.

— Mañana al mediodía pueden ir a recogerla con Yukine-kun. — decía su rosada amiga, animándolo.

Su Shinki asintió. — Iremos mañana a visitarla, pero quiero que me digas, ¡¿qué diablos estuviste haciendo tanto tiempo desaparecido?!

Yukine estaba enojado, claro que lo estaba. Él podía sentirlo, cuando estaba con Nora, podía ser una gran pesadez, y no lo culpaba. — Siéntate, Yukine. Es una larga historia...

**-/-**

— ¡Oye, espera!

El azabache saltaba los techos con rapidez, tanto fue que su Regalía se quedaba atrás. — ¡Rápido, ya son las 12:05 y Hiyori ya debe estar saliendo! — Cuando llegaron a la famosa escuela de su amiga, había un tumulto de gente, ella no mentía cuando le dijo a Yukine el mes pasado que se había inscribido mucha gente nueva. — ¿Dónde estará? ¡¿Hiyori?! — puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y comenzó a gritar. Miraba por todo su alrededor pero no podían encontrarla.

Pasaron rápidamente diez minutos y Yukine suspiró cansado. — No está por ningún lado.

Yato iba a darse por vencido, ya no quedaban estudiantes alrededor, hasta que divisó una melena castaña y sus ojos brillaron. — ¡Hiyoriii~! — Literalmente había saltado encima de ella, abrazándola con ternura pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad.

— ¿Quién eres?

A los dos segundos, Yato y su Regalía comenzaron a reír exageradamente. — ¡Eres muy graciosa cuando te lo propones, neee, Hiyori!

La chica parpadeaba confundida hacía ellos, el dolor en pecho se había identificado. — ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarlos?

Los chicos se retorcían de la risa. — D-deja de bromear, Hiyori.

Ella frunció el ceño. — No estoy bromeando, en este caso, ustedes lo están. No sé quienes son, así que dejen de tratarme con tanta confianza. Debo irme, se me hace tarde.

El joven Dios se congeló en su lugar, y la sonrisa de Yukine se esfumó por completo. La castaña se dio la vuelta y se fue. — ¡Espera, Hiyori! — el rubio iba a encaminar hacía ella cuando el brazo del azabache lo detuvo. — Yato...

Él estaba cabizbajo, sus cabellos le escondían los ojos. — Déjala.

Yukine le dio un manotazo. — ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo... — Yato apretó los puños. — Se ha olvidado...

El rubio lo miró, enfadado. — ¡Ella no se ha olvidado de nosotros! ¡Ella te lo ha prometido, nos lo ha prometido a los dos! — la Regalía salió de su punto de visión, encaminándose hacía la casa de Kofuku.

**-/-**

Dos meses pasaron rápidamente desde ese último encuentro, Yukine quien insistía en ir a verla pero Yato se negaba. _"Le he cumplido su deseo"_, decía. Ella ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de salirse de su cuerpo, ¿verdad? Ya no sería una media fantasma, se dio cuenta que todo era para mejor pero hasta él mismo se sentía una porquería. No dormía nada, casi no comía, no estaba energético como antes. Yato no era feliz.

Pero él no le importaba lo más mínimo, todo era por Hiyori. Él quería que ella fuera feliz y si eso significaba alejarse y olvidarse de ella. Pues bien.

Observaba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante pero no lo era. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta encarando a la ventana y tomando el acolchado para taparse pero con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no puedo dormirme? — Agarró la almohada y se tapó la cabeza. — Basta, quiero dormir.

**-/-**

Mañana sería sábado y Hiyori había decidido ordenar su habitación. Abrió su closet y sacó los últimos souvenirs de cumpleaños, cuando lo había hecho miró con curiosidad como una caja, casi escondida se encontraba en el fondo de su ropero. Subió un escalón más de su mini escalera y estiró los brazos para alcanzarla. Bajó de allí y se sentó en el suelo.

"**決して忘れない**". Le pareció extraño el título de la caja, _"nunca olvidar". _¿Qué era lo que nunca tendría que olvidar? A pesar de que estaba cerrada, su interior estaba cubierto de polvo, se removió tanto que tosió. Lo primero que vio fue una especie de dibujo, _un pequeño gatito..._

Dejó el dibujo a un lado y comenzó a sacar lo demás. Se encontró con una extraña tarjeta.

**Đεŀïvεяγ Gσđ**

_TEL: 090-XXX-##3X_

— ¿Dios?

Había una especie de pañuelo blanco e instantáneamente tocó su mano izquierda, que tenía una magulladura leve pero nunca supo por qué. Y por último, había una foto...

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos y la vio, le costó un poco respirar y su mente voló. La dejó como si quemara y se llevó una mano a la boca. Salió por la ventana y poco le importaba la lluvia.

**-/-**

Como no podía dormir decidió mirar por la pequeña ventana la gran lluvia que se presentaba. Apoyó su cara contra el vidrio, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, quizás lograría su cometido. Parpadeando más lento, logró ver una mata castaña... ¿lo era, no? Quizás ya estaba alucinando, será eso. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, definitivamente no era una ilusión. Salió corriendo de allí y bajó las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que veía. — ¿Hiyori?

Podía decir que lograba ver el aura depresivo de la chica, ella levantó la cabeza y él se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos. Estaba llorando. — Yato...

Los ojos de él casi salen de sus cuencas. — Hiyori... ¿tú...?

— ¡Yato! — Se tiró hacía él, abrazándolo con fuerza, sollozaba escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello. — L-lo siento mucho... yo casi...

La tomó de los hombros, y la alejó. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a casa! — Ella lo miró sin comprender. — Vete, Hiyori. Cada uno por su camino, es mejor. ¿Prometí que arreglaría tu problema, no? Pagaste por ello, ya cumplí. Ahora, vete.

Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta. — Yo hice una promesa también, jamás te olvidaría, ¿recuerdas? — él no se movió y ella continuó hablando mientras su llanto se intensificaba. — Todo este tiempo estuve sintiendo que faltaba algo, me dolía mucho el pecho, ¿cómo puedo cumplir mi promesa si desapareces? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Y no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo... respirar. No quiero que seas alguien a quien solía conocer. Te amo tanto. Por favor.

Lo agarró de la mano e hizo que la mirara. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él, sus ojos brillaban de una manera intensa. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura. — Tu deseo ha sido escuchado, fuerte y claro.

Y la besó. Siempre quiso saber a que sabían sus labios, siempre dedujo que tenían gusto a dulce por su color. Rosado intenso. — Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Apoyó su frente con la de ella. — Arreglé unos problemas con mi pasado. No volveré a desaparecer.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí, te lo prometo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Viva lo fluffy! Ok no.**

**Mañana día cuatro.**


End file.
